


...And Steve Makes OT3

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p><p>Prompt: Steve 'accidentally' walking in on Hawksilver sex but instead of shouting at him to get out, they invite him in to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Steve Makes OT3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



> Public Service Announcement: I don't write a lot of smut, I'm still getting a feel for it as a writer so I hope this OK!

The door to Pietro's quarters is ajar and that's Steve's second clue that something's wrong. His first was Pietro missing their usual gym session. That never happened, not even the time that Pietro had an inner ear infection and couldn't take two steps without walking into a wall. To see the normally fiercely private Avenger's door open is ringing all his alarm bells. Steve would never usually intrude on a teammates personal space like this but he's worried and the safety of his team always comes before courtesy.

 

The door swings open on to Pietro's sitting room and Steve is stunned in his tracks at the display in front of him. Clint is frozen in place too, and beneath him a debauched Pietro whines in frustration before tensing up slightly as he spots their unintentional voyeur. Pietro doesn't freeze for long though, instead letting out a wanton moan as he tries to thrust back against Clint, a near impossible task given his position.

 

Pietro is bent over the glass coffee table, naked and glorious, his arms bound elbow to wrist behind his back with soft purple rope, his head held down with one of Barton's bow-calloused hands. Clint's tanned, scarred skin is a stunning contrast to the pale expanse of Pietro's sweat-beaded back and Steve is powerless to stop his eyes from following Clint's happy trail down to where the base of his cock is nestled firmly in Pietro's ass. An ass that is squirming with need as Pietro desperately tries to entice Clint into moving.

 

“I..I'm so sorry.” Steve finally finds his voice and knows that he'll be embarrassed later for how strangled it sounds. “I'll leave you both to..it. I..I should have knocked, I'm just going to..I'll go.”

 

“No, please no.” Steve's attempt to leave is aborted as he hears Pietro's breathy plea. “Stay. Please. I need..I want..please let me suck you.”

 

He can't look away from Pietro's flushed face, mesmerised by the wet, pink lips and the lust-blown eyes. It takes an inordinately long time for him to remember that there is someone else in the room. Clint looks amused when Steve's gaze finally snaps to him, his lips curled up in his trademark smirk. “Yeah, Cap. Stay. Pietro here has a bit of an oral fixation and I sure as hell ain't moving to find the damn ball gag.”

 

Steve knows that he should refuse. He's their leader, they're his friends, they work together, they're obviously in a relationship. Any one of these reasons would ensure that the fallout from this would be spectacularly awkward. He has to say no but..as Clint rolls his hips languidly, teasing a groan of frustrated pleasure from Pietro, he just..fuck it. He's polite and well-mannered, not a saint.

 

The sweats he's wearing are pushed to the floor and kicked across the room in an instant. He's on his knees in front of the coffee table in no time, pulling his t-shirt off in one swift motion.

 

“God bless America.” Clint's words are light and teasing but the look in his eyes is dark and heated. Pietro whimpers in agreement as he turns his head to face Steve, chin resting against the glass of the coffee table, Clint's weathered hand still tangled up in his white hair.

 

He pulls his cock out of his briefs, drinking in the greedy sounds Pietro is making. “Get to it, Hawkeye.”

 

“Aye-aye, Captain.” Clint's hips thrust into Pietro, the force rocking him forward, forcing his face into Steve's crotch, his tongue reaching out to lick at Steve's already rock hard erection, before he's pulled back only to be pushed forward even more violently.

 

Steve takes pity on him and holds his cock out, perfectly placed for Clint's next tempered thrust to grant him entry into Pietro's perfect mouth. The strength of the forward motion forces Pietro to take a generous amount right away, the gagging noises soon drowned out by garbled moans of bliss. Steve can't even tell who the sounds are coming from, too lost in the hot-wet-perfect feel of Pietro. A particularly brutal thrust lets Steve's cock push into the fluttering, vibrating heat of Pietro's throat.

 

Pietro is so fucking perfect, Steve always knew he would be. He could have been born for this, sucking cock like a pro and riding Clint's dick like a rodeo champion.

 

And Clint..jesus, Clint can fuck. He and Steve work in well-practised harmony, the push and pull of Pietro between them as steady as a pendulum. Pietro looks gorgeous like this, arms bound, lips pink and perfect around the girth of Steve as he slurps and sucks enthusiastically. His ass is just as pretty, stretched and greedy as Clint's cock disappears and reappears like magic.

 

The teasing glimpses of Clint's cock is almost enough to push Steve over the edge. He can't help but imagine how it would feel, how it would stretch and fill him in a way that he's missed for so damn long. Clint meets his eyes and smirks, a wicked grin filled with wonderful promises and Steve groans out loud, pulling the archer into a sloppy kiss. The combination of Clint's tongue sucking on his and the feel of Pietro's nose grazing against the blonde curls at the base of his cock is too much. Steve spills his seed, mouth open in a silent cry as Clint bites at his throat and Pietro swallows around him, milking every last drop.

 

He reluctantly pulls out and watches in half-lidded wonder as Clint tugs Pietro up by his hair until he's pressed flush against Clint's chest. Steve's eyes immediately drop down for his first glance at Pietro's cock, heavy and curved up towards his belly. The head is flushed a dark purple and Steve's spent cock twitches frantically as he spies the reason.

 

Clint's eyes are screwed shut in concentration as he manages to grunt out, “Cap, you wanna lend him a hand?”

 

Steve's hands automatically reach out to release the stark, black cock-ring tied harshly around the base of Pietro's pulsing cock. He watches in awe as Pietro howls his release, arching beautifully against Clint's bonds and spattering white strings of seed all over his own chest.

 

Clint follows immediately after and soon all that can be heard is the exhausted but satisfied panting of the three men. Ever the gentlemen, Steve excuses himself in search of a wash-cloth. Successful, he can't help but feel out of place as he returns to see Clint and Pietro wrapped up together, whispering quietly.

 

The floorboards creak, announcing his return and Pietro beams at him brightly. “We were just saying that next time, we think you should be in the middle.”

 

Steve's brain short circuits for a moment as thoughts of how Clint would taste and how Pietro's body would feel draped over him flash across his mind. “Next time?”

 

“You didn't think this was a one-time thing did you, Cap?” Clint grins. “Not after all the trouble Pietro went through to lure you here.”

 

Pietro has the decency to look a little guilty at that and Steve can't help but laugh. “Well, I don't know about you but, I'm good to go again right now.”

 

Clint's face falls in feigned displeasure. “Oh God, now there's two of you with inhuman refraction periods. I swear, you're gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Well,” Steve grins, “we're just going to have to step up your training, Barton.”

 

Clint groans, Pietro cackles and Steve thinks that this could be the start of something pretty damn amazing.


End file.
